Brotherly Talk
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: A nightmare from the past wakes up Nosedive in the middle of the night. Wildwing is by his side trying to comfort him, and the two soon talk more about their experiences from the past.


**Author's Note: Just a small oneshot i came up with. I'm still new to the series so i'm starting off small. Enjoy.**

Wildwing tossed and turned in his bed, trying to desperately to fall back asleep. He didn't know why but he was able to fall asleep easily a few hours ago but had woken for no reason. Turning to his clock he saw the red numbers show that it was a little past one in the morning. Sighing in defeat he decided to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling until he got bored and able to drift off.

It wasn't till a minute later that he heard a small scream a couple of feet away from him. Shooting up from his bed he turned to his brother, Nosedive, sitting up in his bed, in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Wildwing immediately rushed to his brother's side, "Dive . . . Dive you alright!"

The teen didn't respond at first, it took a minute before he calmed down and slowed his breathing before Noticing his brother, "W…Wing?"

Wildwing was then caught off guard as he felt Nosedive hugged him, "Dive what's wrong?"

"I… I had…those nightmares again," he explained as he still clung to the older mallard.

Wildwing returned the hug as he understood what was going on. For some time now Nosedive has been having nightmare about the camps back on Puckworld, each one different from the last. He had no idea what he went through when they were separated and Dive refused to talk about it. He considered it a miracle that they found each other after being separated; and vowed to never let anything like that to happen again. "It's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of right now," He began. "We're no longer there anymore."

"I know but…It's just… the more I have those nightmares… the more I think about those times."

"I know what you mean… I tend to think back to that also."

"The worse thing…" Nosedive began but stopped for a second before turning and looking at his brother's face. "The worse thing was being separated from you."

That statement hit Wildwing like a ton of bricks, similar feelings started to surface from deep down as a single tear fell from his eye. "That… that was the worst experience I went through too," He spoke. "Not knowing whether you were dead, alive, or…suffering." The last word was hard for him to say.

"It was horrible… Not having you with me made things a lot worse. Being alone with no one, getting beaten… and…and because of me someone died."

That made Wildwing's eyes widen hearing that, "What do you mean?"

Nosedive's eyes closed as he started shaking a bit, "I… made a friend when I was alone, his name was Jace. I'm not really sure what he saw in me but he started talking to me and things took off from there. He looked after me as if he was a guardian. He was the only one that kept me going at the time, but…"

"What happened?"

"I got in trouble with the guards and they took enjoyment of beating some sense into me. I didn't know what was happening at the time but they stopped. But when I… when I recovered I found out Jace fought the guards once he saw what they were doing to me." He began shaking more as some tears fell from his face.

Wildwing saw his brother's discomfort, "Dive you don't have-"

But Nosedive interrupted and continued, "I'm not sure what exactly happened but once regained my composer I saw the guards shoot him…then they left him…I was by his side trying to help him but he resisted it, he was dying from blood lost because of the shot. Despite that I kept trying to help him but he kept resisting it, kept saying that he was going to die either way. When I asked him why he did what he did all he said was that a voice told him to and that he didn't regret it. He died soon after that, leaving me alone once again."

Wildwing couldn't believe what he heard, this was probably one of the things that his brother didn't want to talk about. But yet he was glad to hear that someone looked out for him, but yet sad that he lost his life because of it. "You know," He began. "There was something that I never told you about."

Nosedive looked back at his brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The day… The day that you…" He tried his best to say it but had trouble trying to make the words come out. He sighed as he finally explained. "The day we found each other… I nearly killed myself."

Nosedive's eyes widen as soon as that sentence was said, he couldn't believe his brother would nearly do something like that. "But… why?"

He sighed as he began to explain, "I didn't know what to think at the time. Life as a slave was becoming too much for me and I was looking for the easy way out. The one thing that weighed heavily on me was thinking that you were dead. All that finally took its toll on me and I couldn't stand to be in that world anymore, so I found a rock and started grinding it to a fine point. Once it was done I found a place to be by myself and held the point to my neck… I was about to end it all but… something stopped me."

"What was it," Dive asked.

Wildwing shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not really sure. Something in my mind prevented me from doing the deed. I kept trying to do it but I could never do it. I stopped trying after a few minutes and that was when you and the new slaves came to our camp. When I saw you among them… a new feeling of hope overcame me. All thoughts of suicide left me."

It was then Nosedive started thinking to himself, hearing what his brother had to say made him curious. "Wing?" He started as his brother looked at him. "Do you think someone was looking out for us at the time?"

He was about to respond but stopped to think it over, a voice told Nosedive's friend to protect him and a feeling stopped him from committing suicide. He went over it in his head and the more it made sense, "Yeah…I suppose someone was," he responded with a smile.

"You think they're still looking out for us now?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He then smiled. "How else would we both still be here?"

"Don't know for sure, but I'm glad for it."

Just then an idea popped into Wildwing's head. "Hey Dive, why don't I cancel practice so we can sleep in, then we can spend the whole day together, just you and me, how does that sound?"

"Really?" Nosedive responded with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a good idea to spend some time together."

Dive smiled at that, "I would love that."

"Good then," He responded as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Are you going to be ok now?"

He nodded, "Yeah I should be." Wildwing patted Dive on the shoulder before getting up and walking back to his bed. "Uh…Wing?"

Wildwing looked back at Nosedive as he got back into his bed; he saw a familial expression on his face, as if he was going to ask something. Chuckling he moved over, "Come on."

Nosedive smiled as he went over got into Wildwing's bed, both getting comfortable. "Hey Wing thanks."

He smiled at that, "No problem baby bro…no problem."

**_A/N: Hope you like, as i said in the beginning i'm new to this series and i'm starting off small. I'll get to longer ones soon, please tell me how i did and review. _**


End file.
